


A Pearl Wrapped in Lace

by SmugLemon



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gem Sex, Gemitals, Jasper has a dick, Lesbian Sex, Multi, OT3, jaspearlnet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmugLemon/pseuds/SmugLemon
Summary: Jasper and Garnet don't agree on much, but they both love Pearl. Naturally, intimacy with her comes easily to them-- with each other? Not so much. One day, when the three of them are alone together, Pearl devises a plan to get Jasper and Garnet closer (much closer). They are reluctant at first, but Pearl promises to join in on the fun if all goes well.





	A Pearl Wrapped in Lace

The faucet squeaked quietly as Pearl turned it to stop the flow of warm water into the sink. She hummed to herself as she worked, gliding a soapy sponge against a dirtied plate. The windows were open to air out the house, letting in a fresh breeze, and she could still smell the citrusy scent of the solution she’d used to mop the floors. Calm, clean, and cool. A perfect environment for Pearl’s ideal afternoon.

  
And then the warp pad sounded, signaling the end of her alone time. Ah, well. Perfect moments couldn't last forever.

  
Luckily, the pair of Gems warping in just happened to be two of her favorite. Garnet and Jasper stood next to one another on the smooth surface of the warp pad. Pearl couldn't help but smile to herself after glancing at the pair of them together. Goodness she was head over heels for the both of them, and they in turn loved her dearly. The thought alone filled her with a delightful warmth.

  
“Welcome back, you two,” she called, setting her focus back to the task at hand. Grease wasn't going to wash itself off of Steven’s dishes, after all.

  
Jasper chuckled and soon enough Pearl found a pair of massive arms wrapping around her from behind, hugging her and trying to pull her away from the sink.

  
“Hey gorgeous,” she said, grinning and planting a kiss on Pearl’s cheek. “We finished our mission early.”

  
“I can see that,” Pearl replied, rinsing both the plate and her hands. As much as she wanted to finish the chore, that wasn't likely now. Jasper would certainly protest. “And how did it go?”

  
“We drained the Pond of Sorrow,” Garnet replied, always right to the point. She leaned against the other side of the kitchen counter.

  
“Yeah,” Jasper confirmed. “Turns out there was just one measly Gem down there causing all the trouble. And a whole bunch of mud.”

  
At the mention of mud, Pearl’s eyes shot down to Jasper’s feet and she scoffed.

  
“Oh! And you just walked across my floors? Jasper! Your boots are filthy!”

  
Jasper loosened her grip on Pearl, who squirmed to break free and turned to face her, hands going to her hips.

 

“So?” Jasper asked, glancing at the mud-caked shoes as well.

  
“I just mopped,” Pearl answered, horrified by the gunky, messy trail Jasper had left in her wake. “Take those off this instant!”

  
Jasper paused a moment, then failed to stop herself from smiling.

  
“You mean… Because my shoes are muddy, I have to take them off?”

  
“Yes, Jasper. That is exactly what I am saying in plainer language.”

  
Jasper seemed to obey then as she bent over and popped both of her shoes from her feet. But when she finished, she stood again and pressed the bottom of one of the muck-covered soles flat against Pearl’s shirt. Unsurprisingly, it left a perfectly imprinted stain. Pearl’s mouth dropped open in disbelief and she squawked loudly.

  
“Jasper!! What on earth do you think you’re doing?!”

  
“Your shirt is muddy, Pearl. Now you have to take it off.”

  
Jasper was giving Pearl her cheekiest grin, biting her bottom lip and looking so proud of herself. Pearl, on the other hand, scoffed again at her antics and looked to their partner. The Fusion was still leaning on the counter, looking back at Pearl and seemingly trying to keep herself from smiling.

  
“Garnet! Are you seeing this?”

  
Jasper glanced back at her too.

 

“Come on, Garnet. Tell her. She has to take the shirt off now, right? Her rules.”

 

There was a quiet pause as they waited for Garnet to give her response.

  
“Well… It  _ is _ dirty, Pearl,” she decided, and Jasper’s smile only brightened as she was validated.

  
“I cannot believe you’re taking Jasper’s side,” Pearl said, “when you two can never agree on anything.”

  
“See? This is for the greater good,” Jasper tried. “You’re helping strengthen the bond between us.”

  
“You’re just trying to get a peep show!” Pearl argued, cheeks puffed in anger. Jasper chuckled.

  
“No, I want to do more than just  _ look _ , Pearl,” she replied wickedly.

  
The smallest Gem made a sound of mock disgust, almost crossing her arms across her chest before thinking better of it. The last thing she needed was mud on her forearms too.

 

“Well, Jasper, you and Garnet can thank your crass behavior for this.”

 

Pearl made a point of poking her nose into the air and walking defiantly towards the Temple door.

 

“Aww come on, Pearl,” Jasper groaned. “We were just having some fun!”

 

“Have ‘ _ fun’ _ with each other,” Pearl shot back, her door opening and closing behind her in the blink of an eye. 

 

Jasper and Garnet exchanged glances. They considered the idea. But it only resulted in them both frowning and groaning unhappily in unison. That was  _ not _ going to happen.

 

……

 

They’d retired to the couch, slumping lazily against the cushions and killing time in silence. It wasn’t the same without Pearl there; they had little interest in getting up to anything without Pearl to join. Just as Garnet was about to blame Jasper for the turn of events, they heard the temple door open again and close behind whomever crossed through it. 

 

“Is Amethyst here?” Jasper asked. Garnet shook her head.

 

“The others won't be home for another hour and a half at least.”

 

“Oh? That's good,” Pearl interrupted suddenly. Her voice floated melodiously through the air as she made her way to the living room. She stopped in front of them, striking a graceful pose. “Because this is only for the two of you.”

 

Jasper’s jaw hit the floor. The smooth expanse of Pearl’s stomach was completely exposed, and the only thing that covered her at all was a mostly-transparent set of lace lingerie. A pair of mint panties, complete with a tiny silk bow, and a matching bralette decorated her slim form. 

 

Garnet, equally as shocked as Jasper, suddenly broke into a wide grin. This was one of the many things she loved about Pearl. Her ability to surprise her turned her on as much the frilly little thing barely covering her partner did. She let her eyes wander up and down the full length of her, especially appreciating her long legs effortlessly holding her in her ballerina-like pose.

 

Jasper, in all her excitement, reached out and started to get out of her seat when Pearl shook a finger at her.

 

“No, no. Sit right where you are. I didn't say you could touch yet.”

 

“‘Yet’ implies soon,” Jasper said, mouth practically watering as she obeyed.

 

“That depends. Since the pair of you made a mess of my clean floors,” Pearl said, motioning to the track of mud that lead from the warp to the kitchen, “you’ll have to wait until I’ve finished mopping again.”

 

“Pearl...” Garnet started to protest, ready to argue about their complete lack of time, but then Pearl turned her back on her purposefully. Garnet snapped her mouth shut to stifle whatever embarrassing noise was threatening to escape her at the sight of Pearl’s perfectly shaped rear end. Her pale lacy panties did nothing to hide the little thing; they just cupped the curves of it perfectly and barely disguised the smooth skin beneath. The grip Garnet’s hand had on her own thigh tightened. The smile on Pearl’s face as she glanced over her shoulder told her she knew exactly what she was doing, using Garnet’s number one weakness against her. And that weakness was  _ not _ tiny hands.

 

“Yes, Garnet?”

 

The fusion swallowed whatever words her brain was trying to form. The eyes behind her visor were glued in place.

 

“That's what I thought,” Pearl said, bending forward at the waist just to get a reaction from Garnet. She wasn't disappointed when the fusion muffled a groan rather unsuccessfully. 

 

A surge of excitement passed through Pearl at Garnet’s extremely rare display of neediness. She was used to an eager Jasper, but Garnet would usually try anything to keep her cool in front of the Quartz. This certainly was empowering, and gave Pearl the confidence she needed as she began to clean the floor in such a revealing outfit. She felt entirely too exposed, but it was delightful to know how it affected her partners.

 

It didn't take long for Jasper to get antsy, unable to take her eyes off of Pearl as she worked at her task. Pearl was clearly putting emphasis into the wiggle of her hips as she slid the mop across the floor. With the little show she was putting on, Jasper worried it would take even longer. So she decided to take matters into her own hands, quite literally.

 

A grunt drew Pearl’s attention, and she glanced over to see Jasper’s hand drifting over the front of her trousers.

 

Well,  _ that _ wouldn't do.

 

Pearl cleared her throat.

 

“Excuse me,” she said. “What do you think you’re doing?”

 

“Touching myself,” Jasper replied easily, unabashed as ever and not pausing.

 

“No, no. None of that. Your punishment is to wait until I’m finished, remember?”

 

Jasper regarded her curiously.

 

“You can't dance around in that outfit and expect me just to sit here,” she argued.

 

“I certainly can.”

 

“Pearl,” Garnet said. “Please continue the chore.”

 

Pearl blinked at the request. It was then she noticed Garnet’s fingers dangerously close to the junction between her thighs and  _ oh _ that sent a rush of warmth to her belly. She could feel her cheeks warming too at the thought of both of them being this desperate to touch themselves. And all because of her, wearing this silly, impractical thing. If they truly couldn't wait, she supposed there was another option…And the thought of it sent delightful shivers through her.

 

“Alright,” Pearl said with a grin. “I have a solution that will please us all. You are not allowed to touch yourselves. But you  _ are _ allowed to touch  _ each other.” _

 

Garnet and Jasper were silent for a moment.

 

“Pearl,” Garnet repeated. And Jasper finished the sentence for her,

 

“ _ Please _ finish mopping.”

 

“I really like my plan much better,” Pearl said, still not doing as they asked. That felt good too. Disobeying, even if it wasn't a direct order. Even the fact that she was dressed like this in broad daylight felt wonderfully rebellious. She pressed her thighs together gently.

 

“Whenever it's the three of us in bed together you two can only focus on outdoing one another,” Pearl continued. “The only time I've ever seen you two kiss is when one of you sneaks one in just to provoke the other and make her angry.”

 

Jasper and Garnet felt suspiciously like they were being lectured, but the guilt settling in told them Pearl had a point. They were particularly spirited in their competition with each other, and they supposed it  _ could _ be grating on Pearl, as fun as it was for them.

 

“I want to see you two getting along and pleasing each other,” she decided. “And I’ll happily join in when you’re finished.” With a satisfied smile, she delicately dipped the mop into the soapy water and went about her work.

 

Garnet and Jasper shifted in their seats, glancing at one another.

 

“So,” Jasper said. “Are we going to do what she wants?”

 

Garnet’s hand slid over Jasper’s thigh as an answer, testing the waters. Her visions saw a very good outcome for the both of them if they got along, and the idea wasn't entirely unappealing. Jasper was attractive, a decent kisser from what she'd experienced (not that Pearl had to know about  _ those _ incidents), and the two of them were capable of enjoying one another’s presence. In fact, the mission they’d just completed had been done in good humor and was enjoyable. They’d shared jokes, conversation, and some intimacy before. They’d just never crossed that invisible line. Or, rather, the very visible waistline.

Jasper’s lips flattened and she reached over to stroke the leg of Garnet’s uniform idly. She felt nothing like Pearl, but it was nice to have more to grip in her palm, she supposed. Garnet had more muscle, and she found it was pleasantly pliable beneath her fingers.

 

“Go on. Help each other out,” Pearl ordered, eyeing them and seeing little progress. Both of the bigger Gems sighed, but slipped their hands between the other’s thighs and started to explore. 

 

They didn't get very far before the complaints began.

 

“You’re bein’ too rough,” Garnet hissed with a tightly clenched jaw.

 

“Well you’re doing it too hard,” Jasper growled back.

 

“Funny,” Pearl interjected, leaning against the handle, “that never stops the two of you from being rough and hard on me.”

 

“P-Pearl!” Garnet gasped, just as one of Jasper’s fingers brushed downward.

 

“What? Oh I see. You two can dish out lewdness, but you can't take it?”

 

“I can take it just fine,” Jasper grunted, closing her eyes. “Come on, keep talking dirty.”

 

“You don't have to do that,” Garnet said, perhaps a bit too quickly. Pearl just giggled.

 

“Garnet isn't used to hearing things like this,” she pointed out. “Or seeing me be the one to take control. Jasper knows much better.”

 

“Hey,” Jasper said, eyes snapping open and a blush coloring her cheeks. “Garnet doesn't need to know that!”

 

“Know what? That for all your bravado in front of her, you actually like when I take over, and there are times you enjoy being  _ dominated _ by a  _ Pearl _ ?”

 

And, surprising even herself, Pearl drew her palm down the handle suggestively as she aimed a cheeky grin at her partner.

 

“Don't say it like that!” Jasper squirmed slightly. “So what if I like you on top sometimes? Who wouldn’t like having you on top of them?!”

 

Pearl giggled again, embarrassed cheeks ablaze even as she spoke so confidently.

 

“Meanwhile, Garnet loves to throw me to the wall and have her way with me in secret. She likes being the big, strong Gem who pushes me and pushes me until I just can't help but say something inappropriate.”

 

“Yeah? Garnet’s kinky, isn't she?” Jasper said, licking her lips. Garnet had at very least let up on uncomfortably digging her fingernails against her and was giving her smoother, more gentle strokes.

 

“Oh goodness.  _ Very _ ,” Pearl replied, cupping her burning cheek with her hand. “She’s always itching to try something new, it seems. So I’m flexible for her. Isn't that right, Garnet?”

 

Garnet didn't want to admit it. But Pearl knew exactly what she was doing with her choice of words, and she thought of times when the little Gem had shown off her flexibility. Goodness she could bend in so many lovely ways. Suddenly Jasper’s hand was much more welcomed as it worked against her, fingers moving in little circles.

 

“Well I'm in charge now,” Pearl said. Garnet shouldn't have been surprised when Jasper noticeably reacted to the tone of Pearl’s voice as she said those words. She let out a small noise of pleasure that sounded suspiciously like asking Pearl for more.

 

“And if you want to have your way with me, Garnet, you’re just going to have to be nice to Jasper.”

 

A shiver ran through the fusion.

 

“Heh,” Jasper chuckled smugly. “You hear that, Garnet?”

 

“And likewise, Jasper,” Pearl said, her tone slightly more authoritative. “I won't be satisfied unless you bring Garnet to orgasm. Is that understood?”

 

Jasper swallowed.

 

“What if she holds off just to spite me?”

 

“Oh, that shouldn't be a problem,” Pearl replied, “I don't need her future vision to know that Garnet won't be able to hold off for very long.”

 

The deep burgundy blush in Garnet’s cheeks was rather telling.

 

Jasper glanced at Garnet and felt her gaze through her visor. 

 

“Might as well give Pearl a good show, right?” the Quartz asked.

 

“Only seems right,” Garnet replied.

 

Jasper readjusted her position on the couch, tucking a leg under herself so she could face Garnet’s side. She placed her hands on the Fusion’s shoulders, patting them gently.

 

“You gonna take this armor off or what?”

 

Garnet chuckled at Jasper’s impatience but removed everything from the waist up, save her visor, in a flash of light. Jasper gripped her newly bared shoulders tightly.

 

“That's more like it!” she said, starting to massage her partner’s shoulders. She glanced downward and smiled appreciatively. “Anyone ever tell you you have great tits?”

 

Pearl’s face burned, and she not-so-subtly took a moment to stare at Garnet’s exposed chest. It was one of her many favorite parts of Garnet, and no matter how many times she was treated to the sight she knew she’d never get enough.

 

“Pearl usually goes with ‘gorgeous’,” Garnet quipped in response to Jasper.

 

“Yeah, and she always calls them ‘breasts’ too, I bet.”

 

“That's what they  _ are _ , Jasper,” Pearl retorted. “And yes, they are gorgeous.” She smiled to herself as she dipped the mop into the soapy water once more.

 

“Whatever you call them, they’re  _ sweet _ ,” Jasper said, feeling Garnet relax under her touch. “Maybe I’ll get my mouth on them…”

 

“Hm. Just keep your teeth where they belong,” Garnet warned. “I’ve seen the marks you’ve given Pearl.”

 

“You should see the marks  _ I’ve _ given  _ Jasper _ ,” Pearl mumbled to herself, but of course the others heard.

 

“Augh! Shhhh!” Jasper hissed, embarrassment mixing with the arousal in her gut. That she had begged to be marked by Pearl still felt like sensitive information, even though she knew it wasn't as taboo on Earth as it was on Homeworld. “It's not- that's just- we--,”

 

“‘Nough talking,” Garnet said, cutting her off. “Put your mouth to better use, Jasper.”

 

Jasper’s ears burned, and it wasn't just from the earlier embarrassment. The order sent another pang of arousal through her, and she didn't argue. She pressed her mouth to Garnet’s jaw and started her way along her neck, working in a combination of tongue and lips as she saw fit. Where Pearl tasted of sweet dew on freshly budding flower petals, Garnet had a more earthy and metallic tang to her. It was different, but not bad. Her skin was naturally warmer too and had a distinct and constant buzz beneath its surface that kept her exploring.

 

“Mm, that's good, Jasper,” Garnet praised her. “Put your hands on me.”

 

Jasper would have thought being bossed around by Garnet would just annoy her, but between how into it she was already and the taste of Garnet on her tongue it only served to turn her on more. Being praised by her, too, certainly didn't hurt. It turned her on to hear encouragement from Pearl and it was surprisingly working now coming from Garnet.

 

Gone were the days where she shut Garnet out completely; Jasper had grown considerably and learned that listening to others had its rewards. Right now was an especially rewarding scenario, for instance. She filled her palms with Garnet’s heavy breasts, making the Fusion moan softly. 

 

“I'm only doing what you say this once. For Pearl,” Jasper clarified.

 

“Mhmm,” Garnet hummed, basking in the bliss that came from Jasper tweaking a nipple between her fingers. From what she saw of the future, this would certainly  _ not _ be the last time Jasper happily took orders from her half-dressed self.

 

“I'm serious,” Jasper insisted. “If it were any other time, I would obviously be the one on top. But I'm letting you call the shots. Just for now.”

 

Absolutely wrong again. But if it made her feel better, that was fine. And Pearl seemed to be enjoying it too.

 

“In that case, I better take full advantage of this opportunity,” the fusion said with a salacious accompanying smirk. Garnet spread her legs and let her trousers disappear with a flash of light.

 

“On your knees, Jasper.”

 

Surprise showed on the Quartz’s expression, and she blinked downward at Garnet’s anatomy before her order registered clearly. Without thinking, she dropped onto the wooden floor and fit herself between Garnet’s spread thighs, like the good, order-obeying girl she was. The fusion smirked.

 

“Mind your Gem,” she teased. Jasper scoffed.

 

“I’ve never had any complaints about it before. Just ask Pearl.”

 

Pearl was decidedly  _ not  _ looking their way and instead fanning herself hurriedly with a hand. Garnet chuckled at both of them and then wound her fingers into Jasper’s messy hair.

 

“Don't need to. I'm about to find out for myself.”

 

“Damn right you are.”

 

Jasper was determined to impress Garnet then, and she wasted no time nipping at the inside of her warm thigh before spreading her legs apart even further with her hands.

 

Garnet brought her bottom lip between her teeth, an unconscious gesture that could make Pearl swoon. In this case, it was a natural reaction to Jasper’s tongue tracing the folds of her pussy very suddenly but deliberately. And she didn't stop there. 

 

The almost metallic taste of Garnet was especially evident on Jasper’s tongue now, and she lapped at it relentlessly. It was hard to believe that a Ruby and Sapphire made this one incredible Gem, but oh stars were they a good combination!

 

Garnet’s anatomy was fairly standard as far as Gemkind went. Before their first sexual encounter together she thought Garnet might drop her trousers and reveal two of something or some kind of entirely new creation altogether down there. Instead, it was just one very pretty pussy, with a rather large clit that Jasper happily took past her lips and sucked.

 

Garnet’s mouth dropped open as she fought for air, composure completely lost to pleasure. 

 

“O-oh...oh yes, Jasper…” she moaned.

 

Pearl was shocked she hadn't turned into a puddle on the floor. She’d long since stopped cleaning to take in the miraculous display on the couch. Garnet’s head was tossed back, her cheeks a deep red, her breasts being squeezed in Jasper’s grip. Pearl could see beads of sweat rolling down Garnet’s neck, the twitch of her muscles under her toned arms as she held onto Jasper, keeping her close. She had never been an observer like this, had never seen two people she loved making love so passionately just in front of her. She could never have expected it to feel like this. For it to be as fulfilling and heartwarming as it was arousing was the best possible outcome, and Pearl couldn't believe it was reality.

 

Jasper flicked her tongue rapidly, skillfully, and it had Garnet close to the edge. She had expected to reach her first one quickly, but not quite this fast. Jasper was better than she thought at guessing exactly what she needed. It occurred to her that perhaps Jasper had been very observant when Pearl had pleased the Fusion in the past.

 

“Uhn…” Garnet’s toes visibly curled and her body tensed, urging Jasper to go faster. The Quartz’s tongue alternated between dipping into the intense heat pooled at the base and flicking against her sensitive clit, giving her the duality of shock and pleasure she needed.

 

She pressed more firmly and squeezed Garnet harder. The Fusion loved it all, whimpering almost silently, but Pearl could hear her soft moans loud and clear-- she knew exactly what they meant.

 

“Ffyes, yes, yes! Hah--!!”

 

Garnet came with a noiseless cry, mouth wide open and back arched. Jasper felt victorious and her chest practically swelled with pride, grinning wickedly up at the orgasming Fusion from her spot between her legs. 

 

Pearl wasn’t surprised to feel her entire body buzzing, but she was surprised by how close she’d been to reaching her own peak just by  _ watching _ . She tossed the mop aside and cupped her tiny breasts through the lacy bralette, thankful for some modicum of friction.

 

Garnet caught her breath, then leaned in to give Jasper a kiss which Jasper was happy to return, pushing herself up on her knees to kiss her more firmly. Pearl could barely contain her excitement, rubbing her thighs together. There they were, getting along and  _ kissing post-coitally  _ in front of her! She could barely contain herself. Luckily for her, Garnet could see what was coming next, or rather  _ who _ was. She pulled apart from Jasper and and gave her a grin.

 

“Alright, Pearl. She's all yours,” the Fusion said, getting up from the couch and stepping over the kneeling Quartz. As eager as she was to have her hands on the small Gem, Jasper had completed her task, and it was only fair to let Pearl follow through. Her partner looked up at her with big blue eyes and was startled by a light smack to her rear end.

 

“Go on,” Garnet encouraged. Pearl didn't need to be told twice.

 

“You did an excellent job, Jasper,” Pearl cooed, stepping forward and running a hand through the Quartz’s hair. Jasper melted at the praise, the affection she had once never dared to long for. She would gladly do anything Pearl asked for more of it, and the little Gem knew it.

 

Pearl climbed onto the couch and laid across it on her stomach, patting the cushion in front of her. “Get up here now. Face me and put your hands on my back.”

 

Jasper scrambled to do as she was told as quickly as she could. She was on her knees again, but this time on the couch with her hands encircling Pearl’s ribcage. In this position, Pearl’s lips were mere inches from her and her eyes level with the noticeable bulge Jasper was sporting. The sight of Pearl so close and wetting her lips made it difficult to think.

 

“I think you deserve a handsome reward,” Pearl continued. “And it certainly seems like you’re ready for one.”

 

Jasper blushed deeply. She gasped when Pearl’s fingers traced the outline of her dick teasingly with a single finger.

 

“Mhm. So eager you can't even hide it, can you?”

 

Jasper could feel just a whisper of Pearl’s breath where she was visibly straining against the fabric of her trousers. She gulped and tried not to squirm needily.

 

“So let's not try to disguise it anymore.” She tucked her fingers into the waistband. “Off with these.”

 

Jasper groaned gratefully as Pearl tugged her trousers down to finally free her aching cock. Jasper let them vanish completely the rest of the way, and started to take a hand away from Pearl to take hold and hopefully guide herself towards her lover’s mouth. Pearl corrected her quickly.

 

“Keep your hands on me, Jasper,” she said. “I’m taking care of you.”

 

That was all the convincing Jasper needed to keep her hands exactly where they were. Orders from Pearl were her favorite kind of all.

 

“It's been awhile since I've seen you like this, but I don't remember it being so large,” Pearl said with a smirk, resting her hands on Jasper’s hips. “Looks like you’re showing off in front of Garnet, huh?”

 

“N-no,” Jasper said, inhaling sharply as Pearl dragged her tongue slowly along Jasper’s length, never breaking their eye contact.

 

“Mm, I think you are,” Pearl said. “But you know, this sort of thing doesn't interest Garnet. She wouldn't be impressed no matter how big you shapeshift it.”

 

“It's not for her, it's for you,” Jasper replied, despite Pearl’s accusation being right on the nose. Quartzes judged one another by size and stamina quite regularly, and she hadn't quite been able to shake all of Homeworld’s habits. It was tough to unlearn centuries of cultural mores where things were so restricted. On Earth, there were far fewer rules and sex was an expected part of daily life. Jasper knew for certain she’d fought for the wrong side in the war.

 

“In that case, you know how  _ I  _ feel about this.” Pearl said as she wrapped her fingers around the thick base of Jasper’s length. That earned a low whine from her partner. “You’re beautiful to me however you choose to present yourself. You’re my lovely, gorgeous Jasper,” she whispered affectionately, looking up at the wonderful Gem above her. 

 

“I love you, Pearl,” Jasper said, groaning as Pearl began to stroke her.

 

“And I love you,” she said sweetly. Her hand suddenly paused its stroking motion, choosing instead to squeeze tightly, almost violently. “But don't you dare make a mess in my mouth,” she warned.

 

“I won't, I promise,” Jasper rasped. “Please keep going.”

 

Pearl grinned and gave in to Jasper’s plea, slowly wrapping her lips around the head of her cock and pressing her tongue flat against it. Jasper’s eyes rolled up toward the ceiling momentarily before darting down to watch Pearl.

 

Garnet settled in behind the little Gem, eyeing her prize. It was a tight fit-- on the sofa, that is-- but she would manage it. Her fingers trailed along a milky white thigh, earning a welcomed shiver from Pearl. She pulled her lips back away from Jasper momentarily.

 

“Trying to distract me back there, Garnet?”

 

“Hmm. Not quite,” she replied. “I’ll let you finish with her. But then you’re  _ mine _ .”

 

“S-she’s mine right now,” Jasper said. Pearl chuckled, lapping at the dribble of natural lubricant leaking from Jasper’s tip and causing the huge Gem to moan uncontrollably.

 

“Oh, I think we know who is whose,” Pearl said, before taking Jasper into her mouth once more. It never took much to get Jasper to come undone this way. She found that the combination of her mouth doing its job at the top and her hand working the rest of Jasper that she refused to take past her lips she had one very happy Quartz. Between incoherent-- albeit  _ incredibly  _ sexy-- strings of words Jasper managed to gasp out little encouragements and remind Pearl that she was absolutely the one on top, even when she was on her knees.

 

“Nng, so good, Pearl, so fucking-- ngh…Oooh Stars I love you. You’re so good at that.”

 

Pearl closed her eyes and bobbed her head, sucking as she did so. Jasper’s hips twitched, clearly wanting to move. For now, she held herself back and dug her fingers a little more firmly into Pearl’s back.

 

Pearl couldn't deny to herself that she felt powerful like this. Jasper was at her mercy, as she had been many times before. If only they’d had more time, she would have shown Garnet just how good Jasper could be for her right then. How long she would wait for Pearl to give her permission to orgasm despite her extreme impatience. How sweetly she would follow every order Pearl gave even as her frustration mounted. What a growling, twitching, writhing mess Jasper could become...

 

But this was about getting her to completion  _ now _ .

 

“Ah, ah, yes,” Jasper cried. “I love- mmmphh- love watching you suck me off.”

 

Jasper rolled her hips, pushing herself against the soft roof of Pearl’s mouth and groaning. Pearl wouldn't scold her for that this time, and let her get lost for a moment in the motion of thrusting her cock into her lover.

 

But she wouldn't last long.

 

“Pearl,” Jasper whined, her voice strained in a very familiar way. Pearl pulled back with a distinctly lewd pop, making Jasper’s next thrust be met with nothing but the air.

 

“Close,” Jasper panted. “I'm close. Pearl. Please,” she could barely manage the words, pushing her hips forward and seeking Pearl’s mouth again, unable to guide herself properly while her hands were busy holding onto her lover as she was ordered.

 

“What did I say?” Pearl chided her. She reached behind her own back and began to unhook the bralette still on her form. “I’m certainly not  _ swallowing _ that dreck, and if you’re even thinking about getting it anywhere on this couch then we might as well just stop right now.”

 

“No, no, nonono don't stop,” Jasper begged as Pearl finally got the bralette off and into her hands. The smaller Gem scoffed. Interestingly enough, she felt Garnet tugging her lace panties down at the same time and helped her take them off completely. Whatever she was up to, Pearl was eager for it.

 

“Look at you,” she said, smiling as she twisted the bralette’s thin fabric against the head of Jasper’s cock. “You’d do anything to come for me.”

 

Jasper nodded feverishly, teetering on the edge of orgasm and so needy for release. She grit her teeth.

 

“Pearl…”

 

Pearl’s free hand wrapped suddenly around Jasper’s length and she pumped her hand rapidly, causing Jasper to cry out.

 

“Go on then,” Pearl said, a moan escaping her as she felt Garnet’s lips kissing her inner thigh. “Come for me, Jasper.”

 

With an order like that, there was no way Jasper could disobey. She went rigid and came hard into the lace Pearl was holding against her. Her hips jerked forward as she spilled several times into Pearl’s hand, ruining the lacey bralette completely.

 

Pearl shook when she felt Garnet’s tongue dip between her folds. The sudden change was electric, and it sent shocks straight to her toes.

 

“Oh! G-garnet...yes…”

 

Garnet spread her hands over Pearl’s lovely ass, the tips of her fingernails pressing into the unbelievably soft skin as she lifted her slightly. She thrust her tongue forward suddenly to the spot she knew would make Pearl come undone.

 

“Mmn, mmph, Garnet! Ohhh Garnet that's- right there, right there!”

 

Pearl was sure she was drooling now, but the embarrassment that may have normally coursed through her was eons away. She ground herself back against Garnet’s mouth, seeking relief. Garnet brought her tongue against her cunt again and again, and with one more firm squeeze to her rear-end, Pearl reached her peak.

 

“Garnet!!” she cried out.

 

Pearl slumped forward between Jasper’s now-spread legs as the Quartz had been lounging and watching the display in front of her. Garnet leaned back to mirror Jasper, grinning proudly and satisfied with their first set of shared orgasms. She swiped the back of her hand against her wet lips, grinning as she did so.

 

“Now I say we go into the Temple and find a nice spot for round two,” Garnet purred, knowing there would be a round three and four and five, no doubt.

 

“I second that,” Jasper agreed.

 

“Excellent!” Pearl said, slipping quickly off the couch and escaping her spot between the two of them. They blinked at one another before both of their heads whipped to the side to look up at Pearl, who was hurrying toward the door as quickly as her practically jellified legs could carry her. “I’ll go wait for you both while the pair of you clean up this mess!”

 

And before they could say a word, the Temple door sounded again. Jasper and Garnet were left alone on the couch once more. Only this time it was slightly damp in a few spots. 

 

The room seemed quieter now without the lusty moaning and eager name-chanting. Without the hard evidence scattered about, it would be as if none of this had ever happened.

 

But it did happen. And Pearl was waiting for them so it could happen again.

 

The two of them looked at each other. 

 

“I’ll get the couch,” Jasper said. Garnet was already getting to her feet.

 

“On it,” she replied, bending over to collect the pieces of lingerie Pearl had strewn across the room. She shoved them into the wastebin. It seemed a shame to lose such a cute set, but she had more important things on her mind.

 

Meanwhile, Jasper hurriedly flipped all of the couch cushions and shoved them back into place upside down with lightning speed. As quickly as they could, Garnet and Jasper raced to the Temple Door and happily disappeared behind it to find their favorite Pearl.


End file.
